A Rose By Any Other Name
by Sugarythought
Summary: One shot! The group is called upon to destroy a demon. Things take a weird turn when everyone but Inuyasha starts to act crazy! Sango and Shippo are after Inuyasha... Miroku wants to play hide and seek... and Kagome can't keep her hands off any boy she comes across! Of course Koga would show up at the most inconvenient time. What is a hanyou to do?


Hey everyone! I've been working on this one shot for a little while! I hope you all find it funny and enjoyable! Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

"Oh that felt so great!" Kagome exclaimed as she slide open the door to the room they were staying in. She had just come back from a bath with Sango. "First the food and then the bath… it's almost as good as being at home!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha barked. "You do remember we're here for a reason right? Not for you to feel all pampered."

The group had been enlisted as demon slayers yet again while passing a small village. The villagers claimed a strange demon had been terrorizing them, making them do odd things. When asked about what the demon looked like, they all claimed it was invisible. When asked about the sorts of things they had been forced to do, none of them could give a straight answer. They believed they had been bewitched.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome started, shooing him with her hand. "You're just mad because there aren't any jewel shards here. We're doing a good thing helping these people."

"Yeah sure… "Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We're just a bunch of good old martyrs who just happen to request the richest house with the best food to stay the night in isn't that right Miroku?"

The Buddhist priest simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes being the hero comes with a few perks. Shall we go to the baths?"

"And smell like these two rose bushes? I'd rather not." Inuyasha turned his nose away from them.

Kagome pursed her lips. "The bath was scented which was a nice change! You of all people could use a bath!"

"Keh! I smell a lot better than you!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's anger was simmering over the top. "SIT!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the floorboards of the room. His voice was muffled as he let out a string of curses.

Miroku sighed. "Well Shippo and I will be in the bath if anyone needs us."

He looked between the two women. "Feel free to come looking."

Sango glared at the monk and reached for her hiraikotsu.

"…or not!"

* * *

Inuyasha looked up into the night's sky. The large full moon glowed brightly before him. The others were sleeping soundly inside. He had chosen to sit outside on the porch for the evening as the combined flowery aroma of his four newly bathed companions was really making his nose sting. Inuyasha felt tense and couldn't relax his body. Kirara had soon joined him outside but had no problem falling asleep as she snoozed away peacefully.

It would seem Shippo was immune to the effect. He claimed that at first the smell from the baths had bothered him but once in the water he had immediately felt better. Kagome had tried several times unsuccessfully to convince Inuyasha to go have a bath. She had even gone as far as pretending to see the demon near the water to get him over there. Her attempts were almost laughable. Still, he had gone to check it out just in case. The bath was a local hot spring though not like any he had seen before. The water was a creamy pink colour and it bubbled and popped ubiquitously. The smell was harsher the closer he got. It made his nose burn and his eyes water. He couldn't imagine how horrible it would be if he actually chose to submerse himself in it.

The thought made his nose twitch, pulling in the rosy scent again. He shook his head as he tried to free himself from the smell. He tried to focus on the upcoming battle with the demon. They had very little to go on. He doubted the demon was invisible. It was most likely either very quick or just stealthy. Then again, villagers were normally quite stupid. The demon could be standing in plain sight and the villagers would be oblivious.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily. A chill ran up his back. It wasn't just the smell that bothered him, he admitted. There was something strange about this place.

Inuyasha's ears twerked towards the room as he heard the creak of a floorboard. He turned as the door slide open. Kagome stood at the entrance. She was wearing the sleeping clothes she called "pajamas". They were really just a tank top and skimpy shorts. Her hair was tousled around her face messily and she had a sleepy look to her. Inuyasha thought she looked beautiful, although he would never be able to muster the courage to tell her that. Kagome closed the door behind her.

"I've been looking for you Inuyasha…" There was something strange about her voice. "You've been hiding from me…" It was almost… seductive?

She slowly sauntered towards him. Her bare feet softly leading her across the porch. Her hips swayed with every step. Inuyasha found himself mesmerized. He stared at her long, pale legs in the small shorts. His eyes travelled up past her little waist, pausing at the small piece of skin peeking out from between her shorts and her shirt. His eyes moved carefully to her bosom barely held in by her tank top. He felt his cheeks reddened at his boldness and gave his head a shake. He stood up awkwardly as he tried to rid himself of the nervous feeling she had given him. "Kagome, what are you doing up?"

"A nice night isn't it?" Kagome batted her eyelashes. There was that tone again. "A perfect night for a bath."

"Are you still on about that?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and regarded her. "I told you I'm not – Kagome!"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed airily as she stumbled. Inuyasha's arms shot out to catch her. Her hands clung to his fire rat cloak and she peered up at him with dazed eyes. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Keh, you're so clumsy!" There was a hint of anxiousness to Inuyasha's voice. Kagome was acting strange. As thick as he could be sometimes, even he knew there was something odd about her behaviour.

"Inuyasha… I saw you staring at me."

"What?! I wasn't… I mean… it wasn't!" He fumbled through his words. He leaned away from her, sure that he was about to hit the floorboards again.

"It's okay," she said to his surprise. She pulled him closer. "I want you to look…"

"Kagome…"

She was pulling him closer… closer… their faces were inches apart. "Do you want to see more Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. Temptation was eating away at him as he stared into her lustful eyes. Kagome had never been so bold. No… Kagome would never _be_ so bold. A small voice inside his head kept telling him something wasn't right.

She was standing on her tippy toes, her lips puckered.

Inuyasha started to pull away but she drew his face closer with her hand. Her breath intermingled with his own. He could smell her sweet smell under the guise of the rose scent. He could feel his will failing him.

"Inuyasha, I love-"

The door to the room burst open again. "Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome at the last second. Her lips grazed his cheek instead. Sango stood in the doorway, seething. She had her hiraikotsu poised in her hand. Inuyasha looked around the yard, expecting to see the demon.

"Oi Sango!" Inuyasha called out to her. "What is it? Is it the demon?"

He felt light headed and his heart was still racing. He took a shaky breath trying to calm his body. Kagome continued to cling to his coat, eyeing him dreamily.

Sango lifted her weapon and screamed. "How dare you!"

The hiraikotsu came barreling towards him. Inuyasha leapt out of the way just in time, carrying Kagome along with him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, apparently oblivious to Sango's attempt at murder. "I want to kiss you."

Inuyasha sighed as he darted her mouth again. "Of course you do…" The hiraikotsu whizzed by them again. " Something is going on with you and I'm beginning to think the same thing about Sango."

He put her down beside a tree on the lawn, prying her hands from his coat. "Stay here while I deal with Sango."

Inuyasha dodged the boomerang again and growled in annoyance. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Do not get distracted Inuyasha! I am your opponent!" Sango screamed.

The door to the room opened again, slowly. Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku peek his head through the opening. He tiptoed outside.

"Thank goodness," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he grabbed the hiraikotsu before Sango could reach it again. He slung it on his back to keep it away from her. She ran towards him but Inuyasha leapt out of her way. He landed gracefully on the porch in front of the monk. Miroku would be able to help him manage the two women. "Miroku! Can you figure out what's going on with Sango?"

The monk started at the sound of his name. He looked over at Inuyasha. His face broke out into a gigantic grin. "Inuyasha… Come play with me!"

"What…"

Miroku jumped into the yard, giggling and swinging his hands. "We'll play demon slayer and demon!"

Inuyasha stood frozen. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You'll be the demon, _obviously_ … and I'll be the slayer!"

"Uh no thanks…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He leapt out of Sango's way again.

Miroku ran up to him and slapped him on the arm. "Let's play tag then! You're it!"

Miroku ran towards the tree Kagome was leaning against, snickering away.

Inuyasha ran his hand over his face. Everyone was acting like lunatics.

Kagome turned her sultry gaze towards the monk. "Miroku, will you kiss me?"

Inuyasha's head swung in their direction faster than lightening. What the hell was the matter with her?! _She_ was asking _him_ to kiss her? The lecherous monk?! "Kagome!"

Miroku gaped at her with big, innocent eyes. "That is soooooo gross! Girls have cooties!"

Inuyasha was relieved though also a bit disheartened that Kagome went after Miroku… correction, was going after Miroku! He leapt over to the tree.

"Ew! Get her off!" Miroku screamed. One of his hands was pushing Kagome's face away frantically as she clawed at his robes. Inuyasha pulled her off of him only to have her cling to his body again.

"Will you stop woman!" He yelled at her.

"Just kiss me Inuyasha." She gave him that sexy look again. Her lips were full and inviting, her eyes pleading with him. For a split second, he thought about just giving in to one, tiny, little kiss but that small voice again told him this wasn't Kagome's true intentions.

"Inuyasha!"

"What now…" Inuyasha looked up at the door to the room. Shippo was standing at the base. His chest was puffed out and blue flames surrounded him.

"I will destroy you!" The little fox demon popped into his big pink balloon form and floated slowly towards him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, annoyed. "Like you could… Kagome!"

He looked down at the girl at his side. Her hand had ventured somewhere it definitely had never gone before. He grabbed her hands and put them securely at her sides.

"Argh! Don't do that…" Inuyasha felt hot and bothered by Kagome's roaming hands. He put her back down by the tree. "Just stay here!"

"Get her away!" Miroku screamed.

"Miroku go stand somewhere else!" Inuyasha yelled. This situation was really getting away from him.

The monk jumped up and down excitedly. "I know! I know! I'll go hide and you come find me!"

Inuyasha put his head in his hands. "Sure."

"Inuyasha…" Shippo had finally reached him. The kitsune's pink bloated face was twisted with anger. He opened his mouth and threw up. Hundreds of tiny mushrooms landed on top of Inuyasha all screaming and wailing.

Inuyasha shook them off quickly in anger. "You little runt!"

He punched the balloon sending it soaring across the yard. Shippo popped back into his normal form, his face twisted in anger.

"I'm not done with you Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from the other side of the lawn. Her sword was drawn in front of her.

"Of course not…" Inuyasha sighed. He readied himself as Sango came running towards him. He leapt out of the way. Sango came at him again and again he dodged her attacks. Inuyasha was starting to feel overwhelmed. Every time he stopped one of his friends from doing something stupid, another one started up again. His brain was working on overdrive as he tried to come up with a solution.

Kirara meowed from the porch still in her small cat form.

"Don't help me or anything!" Inuyasha yelled towards her as he slipped past Sango again. The tiny cat titled her head but continued to watch from the sidelines. Inuyasha dashed towards her. He pulled Sango's weapon off his back. "At least make sure she doesn't get this back!"

"I sense Shikon Jewel shards!" Kagome piped up from the tree. "They're coming in fast!"

"What?" Inuyasha glanced over at her while continuing to bounce away from Sango's sword, feeling at least a bit more nibble without the hiraikotsu on his back. Kagome was staring dazedly off towards the trees.

The stink of a wolf snuck through the scent of roses. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, allowing Sango to graze him with her sword before knocking it away. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Now of all times!"

"Kagome!" Koga came streaking out of the forest, landing gracefully in front of Kagome. He took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha almost fell over as Kagome looked back at him with her seductive stare.

"Koga…"

Inuyasha jumped in between them. "What are you doing here you mangy wolf? It's the middle of the night!"

"Oh drat!" came a voice from behind the tree. "You found me! I'll go hide again!"

Inuyasha and Koga ignored Miroku as he ran off.

"I was passing through and caught whiff of Kagome's scent. Although…" Koga took a big sniff and shook his head. "She doesn't smell too great right now."

"Mm, I took a bath…" Kagome said lustfully as she pushed her way around Inuyasha. "Would you like to take a bath with me Koga?"

Koga's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Kagome… you've never been so forward before!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "She doesn't mean what she's saying! She's under some sort of spell!"

Koga pulled her towards him. "I think she knows exactly what she's saying mutt-face."

Inuyasha pulled her back. "You think she would _willingly_ go take a bath with a disgusting cur like you?"

"I'm a better choice than a stinky little puppy!"

"Inuyasha!" A burst of blue flames flew towards him as Shippo cackled mercilessly nearby. Inuyasha pushed Kagome into Koga's arms and dodged the attack. No sooner had he done that did Sango come at him, her sword poised to strike. Inuyasha leapt out of her way again with ease. Sango's sword lodged itself in the tree. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see Koga running away with Kagome in his arms.

"Koga, you idiot! Get back here!"

Inuyasha ran after them towards the hot spring. Koga left a trail of dust in his path. Inuyasha raced through the trees feeling very slow compared to Koga and his jewel-shard encrusted legs. He skidded to a halt before the baths. Koga was standing at the tree line alone.

Inuyasha stormed towards him. "Koga! Where is she?!"

Koga pointed towards the hot spring to where a now naked Kagome stood with her back to them. "I didn't think she was actually serious!"

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered. He looked away from her soft, white body with a blush spreading across his face. He leered at the wolf beside him who was gawking. Koga didn't see the punch coming. "Stop staring at her!"

Kagome turned her head to gaze at them seductively. Her voice was like silk. Her body seemed to be glowing before the bubbly pink bath. "Come on boys… there's plenty of room for all of us."

Inuyasha and Koga's mouths both dropped open. Kagome stuck her toe in the water first before slowly slipping in. As she entered the hot spring, the bubbles seized. The pink water gleamed like glass, barely moved by Kagome's presence. She settled into the bath. Inuyasha was thankful the water hid most of her body as she turned in their direction. Her eyes were shut.

"Mmm…" she sighed in pure bliss.

Inuyasha and Koga continued to stare both too shocked to do much else.

"Well, best join the Mrs." Koga said. He began to take off his clothes.

"Oi!" Inuyasha smacked him on the head again. "Don't you dare!"

"She's my woman!" Koga's leg came up, kicking Inuyasha away from him. He began to strut towards the water.

"Why you…" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed his tail, yanking him back.

"Hey! Don't ever grab another man's tail!"

"Stay away from Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha felt his enchanted necklace drag him towards the ground. He pulled his face up to see Kagome standing in the bath, glaring at him.

Realization slowly dawned on her face. She was standing naked in front of two men. She shrieked and ducked back into the water. "What's going on?! Why are you guys here?! GO AWAY!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief. That sounded more like the Kagome he was used to. "You heard her Koga! Go away!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground again and felt his body sink deeper into the earth with each command. "KAGOME! CUT IT OUT!"

When he finally was able to lift his head again he could've sworn Kagome was steaming. He remembered she was sitting in a hot bath but even so her anger was palpable. He gulped hard in fear. He lifted himself up from the ground and backed away from the water.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kagome screamed, slamming her hands in the water.

Inuyasha and Koga were nearly standing in the trees they were so far back from the water.

"What _is_ going on mutt-face?" Koga muttered to him.

"The hell if I know!" Inuyasha yelled, not bothering to keep his voice low. "Everyone just turned crazy overnight! Sango and Shippo are determined to kill me; Miroku has reverted to a child and YOU…" He paused and pointed to Kagome. "You've been hitting on every man you set your eyes on!"

Kagome looked taken aback. "WHAT!"

"You heard me! _'Oh Miroku kiss me… Koga come take a bath with me…'_ " Inuyasha impersonated Kagome's voice poorly.

"SIT!"

"Gah!" His old friend, the ground, came up to meet him again. He should've seen that one coming.

"Koga, turn around!" Kagome was fuming. The wolf did as he was told and she climbed out of the bath.

Inuyasha kept his head down determined not to earn Kagome's wrath again but noticed Koga's head tilt sideways, towards where Kagome was putting on her clothes. Inuyasha grabbed his foot and pulled him down. "You pervert!"

Kagome walked over to them dressed in her pajamas again. Inuyasha and Koga pushed at each other, trying to get up before the other.

"Okay… let me get this straight. Sango, Shippo and Miroku have been bewitched…" Kagome said thoughtfully. Her anger seemed to have dwindled away.

"You were too."

Kagome gave him a piercing look. Never mind, the anger was still there.

"Gah, why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha took a step backwards.

"I'm clearly not anymore Inuyasha! What are we going to do about the others?"

He looked back at her dumbfounded.

"Wait a second… why weren't you under the spell?" Kagome asked. "If Shippo was susceptible then you should've been as well!"

"Keh! Don't compare me to that little runt." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "It's obviously because I'm stronger than all of you."

Koga let out a laugh, earning a snarl from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked pensive. "No, that's not it."

She quickly turned around and looked at the now bubbly hot spring. "Of course!"

Kagome reached over and hugged Inuyasha. He was extremely caught off guard and tensed up. "Uh, Kagome… are you sure you're back to normal?"

"Inuyasha! It's the bath! You didn't take a bath! Even when I tried to force you! Thank goodness you didn't listen to me. That's why you're okay and everyone else isn't! We need to get the others back into the hot spring!"

Inuyasha gave her a smug look. "I knew there was something wrong with that hot spring."

Koga snorted. "My instincts told me right away there was something wrong. You're such a slow puppy."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Why you…"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's chest. "We don't have time for squabbling. Let's just go get the others."

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back towards the house. He still felt a bit strange about everything that had transpired between them. Her warm body on his back only made the feeling stronger. He remembered the look she had given him and her lips poised to kiss him. He felt his face heat up.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "You feel like you're burning up."

Her breath tickled his ear, making him even more agitated.

"Oi dog-face!" Koga yelled from in front of them. "You better not be thinking something dirty about my Kagome!"

"What?!" Kagome stiffened on his back. "Inuyasha… did something happen between us?"

"Forget about it. Focus on Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

Kagome was quiet the rest of the ride. When they reached the clearing, she hopped off his back and strutted away from him. Inuyasha shook his head. Clearly, she thought too little of him. He looked around for the other members of their group.

Sango was still trying to pry her sword out of the tree. Miroku peeked his head out of a bush and quickly ducked back in, giggling. Shippo was nowhere to be seen.

Inuyasha growled. The little fox demon could be anywhere, ready to wreak havoc on him. Nevertheless, if it would make him appear the sooner they could get everything sorted out and this horrible night would be behind him.

"Koga, you grab Miroku," Inuyasha instructed. "I'll get Sango. Kagome keep a look out for that little devil."

Inuyasha leapt towards Sango. She sprung around quickly as she heard him approach. "Inuyasha! How dare-"

"Yeah, yeah, how dare I…" Inuyasha interrupted her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back to subdue her. Then he picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She began hitting his back with her fists. Inuyasha ignored the beating. "You know, Sango, I had no idea you held such angry feelings towards me. Shippo I understand but you… I don't get it."

"You are a beast!"

Inuyasha continued forward, towards where Kagome stood. "So it's because I'm half-demon? Harsh Sango."

"You're a two-timing asshole! How dare you hurt Kagome!"

Inuyasha stopped dead. He looked up at Kagome was staring back with a look of utter shock. "Wh-what? That's why you hate me?! It's not like… I mean… Kagome is…"

"Just go Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed but a smile played on her lips.

"Kagome does deserve better," came Koga's voice as he carried Miroku in the same style.

Miroku was laughing hysterically. "She called you a butt hole! You're a stinky butt hole!"

Inuyasha felt even more annoyed than he had while chasing these two trouble makers. He all but threw them into the hot spring when they reached it.

Once again the bubbles immediately stopped. The two humans coughed and sputtered as they swam back up to the surface. Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga stood by waiting.

"Sango…" Miroku was staring at the woman in the bath with him, clearly oblivious to the audience behind him. He reached forward and pulled her towards him. "I had no idea you wanted a midnight swim… but my dear, we are still in our clothes."

"Huh?" Sango's face turned a bright shade of red. "What are we doing? How did we get here? Did you trick me?"

She splashed him and swam away from him.

"Well I suppose our clothes are already wet. You do look quite ravishing." Miroku was putting on the charm.

Sango blushed harder. "I… well…"

Sango slapped Miroku. "That's for tricking me into having a bath with you!"

"What? I thought you brought me here."

"Ahem," said Kagome. The two looked over at them startled. "Sorry guys. We threw you in. Turns out the bath cast some sort of spell over us."

Sango and Miroku climbed out of the bath and Inuyasha informed them about their behavior. Both seemed thoroughly embarrassed by their actions. Kagome noticed Inuyasha didn't tell them about how she had acted which she was grateful for. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be her.

"He is a two-timing asshole," Sango muttered to Miroku under her breath. Inuyasha sent her a dangerous glare.

They all went back towards the clearing. Sango and Miroku ventured off to the house to dry themselves off by the fire.

Koga turned to Kagome. "I must be off. It was really _, really_ nice to see you again Kagome."

Inuyasha was seething beside her.

Koga gave her a sly grin before jetting away.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "He… he saw me…"

"That perverted, disgusting bastard…" Inuyasha's voice was menacing.

"Oh God…" Kagome put her head in her hands, feeling herself heating up. "Oh my God."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked to his right. Kagome was standing before him wearing only her undergarments. She sauntered towards him. Her lips were puckered. "Kiss me Inuyasha…"

"Whhhhat?"

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to his left. Another Kagome! He wasn't imagining it this time. This Kagome was really steaming with anger. "Sit!"

"Gah!"

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed. "Change back right now!"

Inuyasha lifted his head in time to see the sexy Kagome pop back into the little fox demon who was cackling at his trick. Kagome stepped past Inuyasha and grabbed Shippo by the ear.

"Ow! Let go!"

"You have been very bad Shippo!"

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome so mad. He followed her as she stopped through the forest towards the hot spring. He couldn't help but smirk. It was rare that Kagome took her anger out on anyone but him. It was a pleasant surprise to see it in action on someone else.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled. Shippo had bitten her hand. She dropped him and he immediately skittered away from her.

The little fox demon snickered as he ran… right into Inuyasha's hands. "Got you, you little twerp."

"Ah!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha held him by his foot upside down to avoid the same fate as Kagome. "Kagome help me!"

"Not a chance." Kagome's look could kill. She narrowed her eyes at the little demon. "Hurry up and throw him in Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was grinning evilly. "I thought you'd never ask."

He tossed Shippo into the water. The fox demon sunk deep into the pool. He flailed his arms when he reached the surface. "Wah! Help me!"

Kagome smiled and reached out her hand, clearly relieved to have Shippo back to normal. Inuyasha quickly pulled her hand away. "Don't get too close to the water again Kagome."

Inuyasha held on to her hand. Kagome peered up at him. He was looking down at her, his expression soft. "I don't want you to fall under that spell again."

Kagome stared into his amber eyes. "Was I really that annoying?"

"No," he said immediately. "It's not that… I just… didn't know how to help you. You were…"

"I was what?"

"The word he's looking for is irresistible," piped Shippo's voice as he pulled himself out of the water.

Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head with his fist, nearly sending him back into the water. The fox demon caught himself just in time.

"Of course the little bastard would remember what happened."

"I am a demon Inuyasha," Shippo said rubbing his head. "Let me guess… no one else remembers!"

Kagome reached down and picked Shippo up, protecting him in her arms. "What happened Shippo?"

Inuyasha tried to hit him again but Kagome moved away, keeping him safe.

"Well… nothing really," Shippo began, looking thoughtful. "You were all over Inuyasha and even Koga and Miroku but mostly Inuyasha. You couldn't keep your hands off of him."

Kagome blushed deeply.

"But Inuyasha didn't let you do anything."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was avoiding her gaze. So nothing happened. She tucked her hair behind her ear. What was she feeling… disappointment? She put a smile on her face to mask her uncertainty. "Oh. Well good."

Did she want something to happen? She wasn't sure.

The sun was peaking over the horizon when they made it back to the clearing. Sango and Miroku had changed into dry clothes and were waiting outside.

Two villagers were waiting with them.

"Did you defeat the demon?" They asked anxiously.

"The hot spring…" Miroku started. "What causes the pink colour and the bubbles?"

The villagers thought for a moment. "Ah, that is because we boiled the remains of a spiritual demon inside it. People come from all over the country to visit the hot spring!"

"It's our best attraction!" said the other.

Inuyasha punched the two men in the face. "You idiot!"

Sango sighed and helped them to their feet. "That is not the proper way to dispose of a demon. You've created an aura of demonic energy inside the hot spring. That is the cause of all this mess."

The villagers looked awed. "Now that you mention it… all of the occurrences have happened after our nightly visits to the hot springs."

Miroku pulled a vile of liquid out of his pocket and handed it to the villager. "This should purify the water. Please do not allow anyone else to go into the hot spring for at least a fort night."

He looked at the others. "I don't know about the rest of you but I could really use some sleep."

Sango and Shippo nodded and followed the monk back inside the house. Inuyasha went to follow when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned towards her. She was looking at her feet. "I just wanted to say… thank you. I know it must have been frustrating dealing with all of us."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was certainly an eventful night."

Kagome smiled softly.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Kagome looked startled by his actions.

"Listen Kagome," he began. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't lie to you… it was really difficult… trying to… resist you."

Kagome felt her knees go weak.

He sighed and opened his eyes looking into her deep brown ones.

She was speechless.

"You better go inside," he said quietly. They were so close to each other. Their faces mere inches away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She glanced at his lips and then back up to his eyes. Her heart was beating like crazy. He was gazing at her dreamily.

"Kagome…"

Closer.

Closer.

Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed up and pushed Kagome away from him, on to the ground. She winced from the hard fall. She managed to look up at Inuyasha just in time to see a bucket of pink water be poured on his head.

Shippo was giggling beside him holding the pail. "I can't wait to see how Inuyasha acts!"

Inuyasha's face matched his coat. He was red with anger. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Shippo's face went white with shock. "Huh? It didn't work?"

One of the villagers peered around the side of the house. "They're already begun purifying the demonic aura! That potion must work quickly!"

"AH! KAGOME!" Shippo screamed.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
